


PSA

by Emma_frxst



Category: Writer - Fandom, self - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_frxst/pseuds/Emma_frxst
Summary: I’m not dead or anything just haven’t been here in a while
Comments: 1





	PSA

Heyyyyyyyy y’all I plan on gettting back to writing soon, thanks for bearing with me   
Hope y’all are staying safe!  
Sending my love ❤️  
-kaccey


End file.
